A Snowy Date
by butterkist
Summary: Lily and James are on their first date in Hogsmeade, when it starts to snow. (James POV)


It was their first date. Well, their first official date, in Lily's opinion, because that time that he kidnapped her from the girls dormitory and flew around the castle at night apparently didn't count. Yes, it was their first official date, and he was feeling one hundred percent okay. No nerves, completely confident in his ability to scrub up nicely and woo his beloved Lily. That's what he told the others as he was getting ready, anyway. Really, what he felt was like he was going to be sick all over Lily as soon as he saw her because his insides were jiggling around so much. He believed this was what girls called 'butterflies'.

In his opinion, he had chosen the perfect day for the date, and his opinion was nearly almost right. Except when he was with Lily, then he always seemed to be wrong. It had been his turn to choose the Hogsmeade weekend and had waited until he knew there was no chance of rain to ruin what was going to be the best day of his life so far. The crisp December wind meant that they had to wrap up warm, but Lily wearing a Gryffindor hat and scarf combination was a weakness of his, so it didn't really bother him.

He had made a reservation in the Three Broomsticks for a fireside seat, because they were the best seats and always filled up quickly this time of year, when all people wanted was to sit by the fire with a drink in hand and a friend or two by their side. He knew Lily's favourite season was winter. She adored it. He could see it in her eyes. Every year they sparkled with festivity and warmth, reflecting the love and joy so many felt at Christmas time. She had once told him that Hogsmeade was best to visit around Christmas time, that there was a kind of magic in the air. Of course, there is, being a wizarding village and all that, but he could see what she meant. The shop windows twinkled with lights and festive displays, and as it grew dark, the whole place lit up, and it certainly was beautiful.

He had been pacing the common room for ten minutes now. He wondered if she had stood him up for a laugh, that she didn't really like him. Then suddenly she was in front of him, and she looked beautiful. He couldn't tell you what she had done with her makeup, but it made her eyes stand out brightly in contrast to her rather pale face. Her hair was plaited messily down her back, protruding from under her hat that he so adored. She grinned at him, and all traces of nerves were lost. She was happy to see him, to be going on a date with him. Years ago, maybe she had been a bit of a challenge, a prize, if he had won her. Now he understood that people weren't to be won, or seen as possessions. Lily wasn't his, she was her own, and that was what made her special.

After a brief, almost shy greeting they set off out of the portrait hole. They walked in a comfortable silence through the corridors, Lily stopping to admire every Christmas decoration they passed. With anyone else, he probably would have found the habit annoying, but it wasn't just anyone, it was Lily, and he knew how much she loved Christmas. They reached the oak front doors and he rushed to pull them open for her. A quirk of the lips signaled her thanks, and then they were off again, into the biting wind. He tried to think of a good conversation that would make Lily think he was interesting and intelligent, but came up with nothing.

"Did you hear about the game? The Harpies won 280-10!" He blurted out.

"Sorry? What game?"

"Quidditch, you know, the Holyhead Harpies versus the Wimbourne Wasps. The Wasps lost so badly because Bagman was out within the first twenty minutes, and he's their best player. In fact, he's probably the best beater around at the moment; his performance at the world cup this year was truly spectacular…"

She was looking at him with amusement in her eyes, and he immediately felt embarrassed. She probably thought he was a right idiot, nattering on about Quidditch, something she clearly had no interest in what so ever. She was probably about to tell him she had changed her mind and wanted to go back up to the castle.

"No, I didn't hear about the game, funnily enough. I've always thought I wouldn't enjoy it – I've never even seen a school match, how'd you play?"

" You've never seen a game of quidditch? Lily you should come to cheer on me, ah, I mean, cheer on Gryffindor, even if you don't like the game! You have to come to the next game, promise me! You'll love it."

Lily laughed, and he knew that she had not, in fact, changed her mind, for it was not a forced laugh, or a nervous laugh, but an excited chuckle that lit up her face.

"Fine, I'll come to the next match, happy?"

"Very."

They were almost at the village now, and he was getting nervous again. What if his reservation had been forgotten and they had nowhere to eat? He refused to take her to Madame Puddifoots, he wouldn't set a foot in there again after Lisa Kennedy dumped her iced tea over his head for calling her Lily. They had arrived at Hogsmeade, and he felt sick.

"So, where are we heading?" She asked him.

"I made a reservation at the Three Broomsticks for half twelve, what time is it now?"

"Half twelve"

"Oh, right, well, urm, yes, shall we go then?"

They set off in silence again, headed towards the pub. He really wished he could think of something to say, but the only things that came to mind were quidditch and how he wanted to snog her face off, and neither of these topics seemed appropriate. He kept glancing at her, to check she didn't look bored to death, but she had a huge smile on her face as she admired the village in its festive state. They reached the doors of the pub, and he pushed open the door for her.

The temperature of the pub was considerably warmer than that of outside, so they were quick to remove their coats and Lily her hat and scarf, which disappointed him for a second, but then he saw what she was wearing and all disappointment and nervousness faded away. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that clung to her legs, and an oversized woolen jumper. On her feet she wore brown boots, with thick socks peeping over the top. She saw him gaping at her and blushed, which only intensified her beauty.

"Wow Lily, you look…wow"

"Thank you James, you don't look so bad yourself"

He wore a pair of fitted wine coloured trousers and a Christmas jumper adorned with stags. He didn't reply to her, just carried on grinning at her. Eventually he managed to tear his eyes away, and walked towards a witch sat behind a desk. She looked up at him, and smiled flirtatiously.

"Well hello there sir, how may I assist you?" She was batting her eyelashes and fiddling with the neck of her robes.

"He reserved a table here under James Potter, table for _two_. We're on our first date, you know!" Lily had moved forwards and looped her arm through his, smiling sweetly at the witch. The witch scowled in reply and looked through a folder.

"Yes here it is, James Potter, table for two" She got up and led them through the packed bar area, and into the back room, which although was busy, was much quieter. She showed them to their seats in front of the fire, then walked away briskly.

"Oh James, how on Earth did you get these seats? I love sitting by the fire!"

"I made a reservation a few months ago, If you hadn't agreed to come with me I would have taken Sirius. But I'd much rather be with you, not that I hate Padfoot, don't tell him I said that he thinks I like him the most-"

"James, do shut up" She was looking at him with a fond look in her eyes. "Just because we're on a date it doesn't mean you have to treat me any differently than you would anywhere else"

"Oh, right, sorry"

"Don't apologise, it's cute"

From that moment on, any awkwardness left had vanished, and they ordered and ate their food with banter flying back and forth across the table. They asked each other questions – he learnt that Lily's favourite colour was yellow, and Lily learnt that James' parents were retired aurors. He had just asked her if she had any siblings when she gasped. He thought he must have offended her, he had ruined the whole date, she was going to hate him forever, she was-

"James, it's _snowing"_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…what?"

"It's snowing, look!"

And sure enough, white flakes were falling thick and fast past the window, and by the looks of it, it had been snowing for a while. He had checked, he had made sure that it wasn't meant to rain, or snow, or hail, and here it was. He would be having words with the weather people on the wireless.

"Lily, I did check it wasn't meant to be raining or anything today, I'm sorry that we have to walk back in this, you'll be frozen, and it's ruined our day."

"It's not ruined, it's made it perfect. Don't you think the snow is romantic? It feels so Christmassy and magical. Come on, quick, lets pay and go outside, before it stops!"

"You…don't think it's ruined the day? You're happy?"

"I'm really happy, now _come on!_"

James quickly signaled for a waiter to bring the bill. He tried to pay for his lunch and Lily's, but she insisted on paying for her half herself. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the bar, quickly dressed in their outdoor clothes and hurried outside. Lily began spinning in circles, looking up at the sky and laughing. He had never seen Lily look so carefree. At school she always looked so stressed with revision for exams, but now she looked like she didn't even know what an exam was. She reached for his hands and span him round, getting faster and faster until he tripped over his own feet and they fell with a thump onto the thick layer of snow outside.

He had fallen on top of her, but managed to catch his weight on his arms. They looked at each other in the eyes, and burst out laughing, and she just looked so beautiful that he couldn't help capturing her lips with his own. It was only a brief kiss, and she carried on laughing, her mouth on his own. Then a shop owner came out of their shop and started shouting at them for public indecency. He scrambled to his feet, pulling Lily with him, and then they were running from the yelling man, and back up the path towards Hogwarts. They carried on running until they reached Hogwarts grounds, where he tugged her arm to stop her.

"May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

"Of course, fine gentleman!" She giggled, and then she had her arms around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist. They danced in the snow for what felt like hours, but in reality was only probably a couple of minutes. Then he leaned in and kissed her again, and this time they were not interrupted. Her lips felt warm on his own, and she smelt of vanilla and spices. They kissed until he didn't have any breath left inside of him.

" Didn't think you were the type to kiss on the first date Evans"

"Oh shut up, you've kissed me plenty of times before"

"How could I resist" He wasn't lying. When he looked at her, covered in snow, cheeks pink from the cold, in a Gryffindor hat and scarf, dancing in a blizzard, he knew that she was her own, and that was why he loved her.


End file.
